Sitting Over Salad
by Pansychic27213
Summary: Sonia and Manic decide to have some bonding time, but as usual, something goes horribly wrong. Also as usual, the faily ends up being closer than ever...


**A/N: So this is my miserable attempt at some form of sibling bonding... I think I just like destroying Manic physically, mentally and emotionally. I'm probably a terrible person...**

**_General Rules I hope you can pay attention to:_**

1. If you're gonna drop me a message or review, please do not use curse words or insult me. I understand if you're joking (or something). It's not that I've exactly got virgin ears (or eyes)- you saw my fandoms list. It's just that, cursing makes you sound poor. I honestly hate it because people can find other ways to express themselves besides cursing. I understand the occasional "Holy Crap!" It's a common exclamation of surprise. But please, don't degrade yourself by swearing. Find other ways to express your feelings.

2. If i use a curse word in my writing, it will almost always be "starred out", like so G*. I only do this because some characters commonly curse, and to make them not curse would be out of character. If a character that usually curses is not cursing, it is probably because they are around children or have deemed cursing inappropriate for the present situation. Please do not call me a hypocrite if I use a curse word in my story and call you out for cursing in a review.

3. I will try to respond to any reviews I do get, but I am a very busy person. Don't flip out if I miss your review and don't reply. I may only respond to a few reviews if I find them especially interesting or thoughtful *hinty hinty*

**Sitting Over Salad**

Sonic ran into the hedgehog's base. "Hello? Anybody home?" He called. He flipped on the lights, half expecting to see Sonia standing there with a net ready to jump him and Manic with a plate of torture devices that looked like chili dogs. Instead, no one was home.

"Hey Cyrus!" Sonic messaged Cyrus over their home computer.

"Hey Sonic! What's up?" Cyrus replied.

"Nothing much. Hey, have you seen Manic and Sonia recently?" Sonic asked.

"Yeah actually I have! Sonia said she and Manic were going out for some sister-brother bonding time over salad," Cyrus answered.

"Salad! Yuck! Thanks for the info! See you later!" Sonic replied.

"Ok! Bye! :)" Cyrus said. Sonic shut down the computer. He went into his room and collapsed on his bed.

"Finally! Some peace and quiet!" He breathed. He took no time falling asleep.

-{[(*)]}-

Manic and Sonia chose a table at the Resistance restaurant. The walls were actually projector screens and kept changing the scenery. When Manic and Sonia sat down, they were surrounded by what used to be the lush, green gardens of Möbius.

"This place never ceases to amaze me!" Sonia sighed happily.

"I don't think I can afford the sauce!" Manic whimpered looking at the menu.

"Oh that's only for nonresistance customers. If you have a R-Premium card, you can order anything completely free of charge!" Sonia explained holding up a green and blue card. It resembled the Mobian flag.

The waiter came and they ordered their salads. Sonia studied the drink menu. Manic saw a theiving opportunity and decided to take his chances. Sonia didn't even have to look up.

"Manic, we're not here so you can get arrested for sticky fingers," she lectured. He blushed and pulled his hand away. Sonia set down the drink menu.

"So, Manic! What is having asthma like?" Sonia asked. She had a habit of being a little nosy for a hedgehog.

"I'm not sure how to explain it. Why do you ask?" Manic replied.

"Well, I just found out about it recently and since you refuse to talk about your past, I figured I could get to know you better through that!" She explained

"Okay? Well, if I had to put it in words, I'd say that it's like having broken ribs every second of your life. My lungs constantly feel like they're gonna burst. I wish Möbius had been evil and all metallic and Robotnik was good and restoring the planet. All the chemicals released into the air by his factories is painful! I feel like every breath could possibly be my last," Manic tried to explain the condition.

"That's really awful, but do you really wish that? Because that would make mom evil! I mean, I feel bad and all for you having this problem, but wishing that is just kind of wrong," Sonia said rudely.

"Sonia this isn't just some problem that can be solved or a machine that needs fixing! I could die! And no one said mom would be evil! Maybe she would have been the one to regain the throne and start restoring Möbius! Maybe what I wish isn't wrong! And do you ever consider how you make others feel when you bring up their past and their painful memories? THEY'RE CALLED PAINFUL MEMORIES FOR A REASON!" Manic lectured. He kept his voice low, but it got the point across. He slumped back into his seat and hid his face in his menu.

"Sorry," Sonia grumbled.

-{[(*)]}-

Sonic sat up in bed. He went into the kitchen and fixed a little snack. He decided it might be funny to see what garbage Robotnik was broadcasting on the news. To his surprise, it was truthful stories!

"Last week, Robotnik was devastated as Sonic the Hedgehog and his royal siblings destroyed a small army of Robotnik's newest robot fighting machines. Now for the weather! Then I'll be back to bring more news!" The head reporter informed the viewers. Sonic turned the TV off.

"Those two sure are taking their time! I wonder what their doing right now? Never mind. I don't want to know. Sonia's probably boring Manic to death by talking about all of her beauty products," Sonic said to himself. He tried to imagine Manic lying face down in a bowl of salad with Sonia still blabbing his ear off. Sonic laughed to himself and started to look up chili dogs on the Internet. (Chili dog porn~)

-{[(*)]}-

At the restaurant, Manic and Sonia quietly ate their salads. Manic wasn't angry anymore, and Sonia was actually sorry.

"So Sonia! How was your life before you met Sonic and I? I mean, what kinds of things did you prefer to do?" Manic eventually asked.

"Oh! You mean I haven't already told you?" Sonia asked. She was surprised at herself. She had even found herself to talk much more than she should.

"Well, yes. But I still find the story entertaining sometimes! So amuse me," Manic joked.

"If you insist!" Sonia laughed. She daintily put down her fork and sipped her drink. Then she began the story.

"Mom left me with Lady Windemeire, a rich aristocrat with an excellent taste in culture. I learned piano and gymnastics as I grew up. By age nine I was a professional musician. Lady Windemeire never much liked the dangers of gymnastics, but she allowed me to continue my studies until I was about, lets say, twelve.

"All my friends were getting engaged by that time. I had been dating Bartlby ever since I was ten. He proposed at my thirteenth birthday ball. I was enchanted. It was uncanny for any aristocrat to turn down such an offer, and I loved him. I agreed without hesitation.

"When the Oracle introduced the idea of us to Sonic, I heard his song as well as you. I searched for sources of the kind of music, but I found nothing. I was soon informed that a small club had opened in the ghetto. There someone could find a wide variety of musicians. I set out to this club with Bartlby one night. That's when I met you and Sonic!"

Manic nodded. Sonia looked at him longingly. Manic looked over at her. He didn't like the way she was looking at him.

"What?" He asked. "Did I spill salad dressing on my vest?" He pulled on his vest and examined it carefully.

"No, Silly! I was just thinking. Sonic's past was really horrible and somehow he summed up the courage to tell us," Sonia started.

Manic interrupted, "Yeah after you nearly killed him by shoving painful memory choked chili dogs in his face and holding him hostage in a net!" He laughed.

"Hey you helped too! What I'm saying is he had a hard childhood and he managed to talk about it! I was wondering what was so horrible in yours that you absolutely refuse to tell anyone what happened!" Sonia retorted.

"Everything happened! My childhood sucked, but I'm more man than Sonic! I can actually stand up to you and not fall apart crying about it! It's not like knowing about it's gonna change what happened so don't try to push me again!" Manic almost yelled. A few people sitting nearby turned to look at him. Manic stood up.

"I'm outta here. I obviously have trouble blending in," he growled. He stormed away.

"Wait! Manic! I just..." Sonia called after him. She stopped mid sentence. She called the waiter and used her card on the bill. Then she got up and chased after Manic. She followed him all the was to an alley. Then he seemed to have disappeared!

"If Manic ever gets a girlfriend, I sure hope she's tough as nails cause he's pretty hard to handle!" Sonia sighed.

Under her feet in the sewer, Manic continued his storming away. He had noticed Sonia following him and decided to take a detour. He used the sewers to get to his favorite part of the city. He climbed out in another alley and scaled the nearest building.

By that time, the sun was starting to set. Manic stood happily on the rooftop. He watched as the many city lights turned on one by one.

"It's a really amazing view, huh?" Sonia asked.

"Yeah. Sure is," Manic sighed. He blinked. He whipped around.

"Sonia?!" He screamed.

"I'm not someone you can just loose by jumping into a sewage pipe. Yeah, gross. But I know you better than you think," Sonia replied calmly. Manic blushed. "You sure blush a lot. It doesn't take a lot to embarrass you. Wait, you're not gonna collapse, right?" Sonia quickly became worried.

"No. I'm not gonna collapse," Manic said sharply. He turned back to the beautiful view. "I'm sorry for storming out on you like that," he apologized.

"No! I'm the one that should be sorry! I crossed the line. You had a right to be mad," Sonia said. She stepped up and rubbed his shoulder.

"Don't touch my shoulder," Manic growled. For a second, Sonia thought she saw Manic have fangs. She quickly stepped back. "No! Shoot! I'm sorry! It's just, that's where my foster parent always used to rub me when I was down," Manic said quickly. He looked at her apologetically.

Sonia was afraid. Neither she nor Sonic had fangs. They had filed theirs down because they were dangerous things. Apparently Manic had kept his.

"You had...you had fangs!" Sonia shrieked. Manic gulped.

"No! You must be seeing things!" He said as calmly as he could. Sonia backed farther away. Manic tried to get closer to her.

"No! You stay away!" Sonia screamed. She hurried off of the rooftop, leaving Manic alone.

"Stupid, stupid hedgehog!" Manic told himself. He smacked his forehead.

-{[(*)]}-

Sonic was laying on the couch. He rolled over and sighed.

"When are they coming back?!" He asked aloud. He was getting way bored. Sonia threw open the door. She quickly spun around and slammed it shut. She locked it.

"How do we change the electronic password?" She asked breathlessly. Sonic sat up. Finally some excitement!

"Where's Manic?" He asked.

"Outside! I'm trying to lock him out!" Sonia cried.

"Well, I'm guessing brother-sister bonding didn't go so well!" Sonic laughed.

"Sonic, he has fangs," Sonia declared. Sonic became serious.

"Fangs? Are you sure? Fangs are too dangerous for a hedgehog to have!" Sonic said.

"I know! I saw them with my own eyes!" Sonia said. Sonic gasped. He hurried to a wall panel and typed in some directions.

"What is the new password?" Sonia asked.

"No fangs allowed," he declared. They heard a loud pounding on the door.

"Sonia! Let me in!" Manic yelled through the door. Sonic stepped in front of Sonia.

"No way, Fang Boy!" He yelled back.

"Seriously guys! Not funny! Let me in!" Manic shouted.

"Yes seriously! Fangs aren't funny business! You can't come in until you file them off!" Sonic replied harshly.

"Guys! I can't file them off!" Manic yelled unhappily.

"Tough! File 'em or you're never getting in!" Sonic screamed. He turned to Sonia.

"Make sure the back door and all the windows are closed and locked," he whispered. Sonia nodded and hurried off.

Manic stood outside staring up at the door. He snapped. He had remembered leaving his bedroom window open. He ran over. Sonia was locking it.

"Aww! Come on!" Manic sighed angrily. He hurried around the house looking for a way in. He had no such luck.

"The air ducts!" Manic thought happily. He ran to the exit shaft. It was too small for him to fit through. He stomped his foot. He went back around to the front door.

"Come on, guys! I'm your brother! You can't keep me out here all night!" He yelled.

"You sure bet we can!" Sonic yelled back. Manic groaned and sat down.

-{[(*)]}-

Later that night, Manic had trouble sleeping. He sat up again and looked at the moon. He estimated that it was about 1:00am. He grinned and stood up. He stretched a bit before approaching the outside door control panel.

"Heh. Can't keep a hacker out of an electronic door," he beamed. He reached down for his fanny pack. He looked down. He groaned when he remembered that he had left it inside.

"Oh no! My hacker disc!" He cried. "Well, a good hacker can hack without a hacker disc!" He said enthusiastically.

-{[(*)]}-

_Two hours later..._

Manic huffed and sat down. "It's useless! I'm a horrible hacker! Can't even open a door," he grumbled. A loud swooshing sound came from above. Manic looked up. A SWAT bot patrol was approaching.

"Guys! Let me in! SWAT bots are coming!" Manic yelped as he pounded on the door. Sonic laughed loudly.

"Yeah right! I'm not stupid!" He replied.

"Please, Sonic! Let me in!" Manic cried desperately. He glanced up at the patrol. He heard Sonia's voice.

"What's he trying this time?" She asked quietly.

"He says some SWAT bots are coming!" Sonic chuckled in reply.

"I don't know, Sonic. He sounds pretty serious," Sonia mumbled. Manic could tell she was tired.

"Sonia, I'm sorry for scaring you! I'm sorry for getting so angry! Please let me in! They're coming quickly!" He cried.

"Get his drumsticks. If he's telling the truth, we should hear a few explosions," Sonia said. The door opened a second later. Sonic tossed Manic his drumsticks. Then the door slammed in his face.

Manic turned to the SWAT bots. If just Sonia or Sonic were out here with him, this would be a breeze! But they weren't. And Manic wasn't a great fighter. He thought about all his options.

Even if he did choose to fight, he might not win and then he'd be dragged to Robotnik. Even if he did win, the missing SWAT bot patrol would draw attention to the area and the place would be swarming with bots in no time!

Manic looked at the SWAT bots and gulped. He had just enough time to say one more thing to Sonic and Sonia. He tried to think of a good thing to say.

"I'm sorry. I love you, guys. I'll file 'em off," he sighed. The door opened and Sonic pulled him in. The loud sound of the SWAT patrol flying overhead thundered through the building.

"You weren't lying!" Sonia gasped.

"Yeah! What'd you think? I'd say anything to get in?" He asked.

"Yes?" Sonic gulped.

"Well just because I'm a thief doesn't mean I'm a liar! So don't make a liar outta me! I'm going to bed," Manic huffed. For a second, Sonic had also seen the fangs. He gasped and stepped away. Manic stormed away.

"Mom was wrong. Manic may be weak but he sure is dangerous," Sonia whispered under her breath.

"What was that?" Sonic asked turning around.

"What was what?" Sonia asked. She turned around to look behind her. Mentally, she slapped herself for letting Manic's secret slip...

"Oh. I guess it was nothing," Sonic sighed.

"Look, we're all tired. Lets just go to bed like Manic," Sonia said. Sonic nodded. They started to walk to their rooms.

"Oh and Sonic," Sonia said. Sonic paused to look at her.

"Let's let Manic keep the fangs. They might save his life one day," Sonia suggested.

"Always the positive one, Sonia. They'll probably get him into more trouble, but that's his issue," Sonic said. His ear twitched and he grinned.

"Did you get all of that, Manic?" He asked, ripping open Manic's door. Manic gasped and fell on his face. (He had been listening through the door.)

"Yeah. Sure. Whatever. I'm just gonna go to bed now," Manic huffed irritably. He closed the door. Sonia and Sonic started laughing.

"Ok! We all need a good night's rest! Off we go!" Sonia giggled. Sonic and Sonia entered their rooms and were soon asleep.

**The End**

**A/N: Was is clear that Manic was supposed to have had a rough life on the streets? I thought I put that in there... But anyway, he kept his fangs after he met Sonic and Sonia because he was still afraid of being seen and attacked on the streets... Why are fangs so dangerous? Nobody knows! ;)**


End file.
